La venganza de las kunoichis: crónicas de S y T
by Sabaku no Yukiko
Summary: Sakura odia profundamente a Sasuke por todo lo que ha hecho. Temari odia a Shikamaru por ponerle los cuernos. Ambas se hicieron una promesa. ¿Hasta qué extremo llegarán para cumplirlas? Si queréis saberlo, entrar y leed
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde cálida y apetecible en Konoha

Era una tarde cálida y apetecible en Konoha. Todos estaban paseando, como era lógico ya que hacía un día excelente. Todos eran felices y sonreian, todos… excepto una pelirrosa, la cual estaba recostada en su cama, pensando en su situación.

"Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi? Supongo que es porque no me amas… ¿Cómo alguien como tú podría amar a alguien como yo?" – ironizaba la pelirrosa conteniendo su rabia – "¿Cómo podrías amar a una débil? Pero eso se acabó, Sasuke… Ya no soy ni seré más esa débil que tú un día conociste, ya no soy esa niña tonta que te perseguía y te amaba y sólo tenía ojos para ti, eso se acabó… Gracias a ti soy una persona más fuerte, sin vida, casi sin sentimientos y llena de odio hacia ti, un odio que un día fue amor. Pero tranquilo, no te haré nada, por Naruto… Dentro de poco podré cumplir la promesa que me hizo una vez Naruto pero que nunca pudo cumplir, no lo haré por mí sino por él, porque él todavía te quiere como su amigo, como su hermano"

¡Sakura-chan! – se escuchaba una voz desde la ventana - ¡Te invito a comer! ¡Te espero en el Ichiraku! ¡También estarán Sai, Temari y Shikamaru!

Naruto… - susurró, sonriendo – "Yo cumpliré tu promesa, lo prometo…"

Se levantó despacio y se dirigió a su armario, se vistió y puso rumbo al Ichiraku donde la estaban esperando.

¡Ohayo, Sakura-san! – la saludaron a la vez Temari y Shikamaru.

Ohayo bruja – "saludó" Sai.

¿Qué coño me has llamado? – dijo mientras le propinaba un buen puñetazo y lo mandaba lejos, a lo que a los demás se les caía una gota.

Sakura-chan… - intentaba tranquilizarla el rubio.

No pasa nada, Naruto… Supongo que me lo merecía – contestó Sai con esa sonrisa casi de verdad, ya que desde la incursión a la guarida de Orochimaru había tratado de ser lo más realista posible, aunque todavía no podía sonreir de verdad debido a sus anteriores entrenamientos como anbu.

Si, te lo merecías… - le contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en su fuero interno – "Nunca cambiará, este Sai…"

¡A comer! – dijo de pronto el rubio kitzune dirigiendose al Ichiraku, a lo que todos le siguieron.

Todos mientras comían hablaban de sus misiones y amores, a lo que esto último la pelirrosa no aportaba nada, sólo escuchaba. También hablaban de la relación de Temari y Shikamaru, la cual empezó hace ya 2 años, al igual que el noviazgo de Naruto e Hinata. Cuando empezaron a hablar de sus relaciones Sakura se fue a otro mundo, centrada en un tema que la reconcomía en su fuero interno como el fuego.

"Puede que sea fuerte pero todavía me queda mucho para poder alcanzar a Sasuke, aunque supongo que si soy más fuerte que su equipo hebi, pero poco me importa ser igual o más fuerte que ese, lo único que me importa es ser igual de fuerte que Akatsuki" – pensaba Sakura, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Temari – "También tengo que pedirle ayuda a Sai ¬¬… Tengo que controlar más mis emociones en el combate y fuera de él. La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, mejor me voy a casa" Estoy muy cansada, mejor me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento, chicos.

¡Hai! – respondieron al unísono todos menos Temari, la cual miraba preocupada a la pelirrosa, la veía muy extraña esos días.

Sakura-san, te acompaño – le dijo, despidiendose de los demás y de Shikamaru con un beso.

Vale – le respondió con una sonrisa, esperándo a Temari. Cuando esta ya estuvo a su altura, empezaron a caminar y cuando ya estuvieron lejos la rubia rompió el silencio.

Sakura-san, puede que no te conozca y no seamos muy amigas… - estas palabras sorprendieron a la pelirrosa, haciendola parar de repente – pero todos estos días te he notado extraña y quiero saber que te pasa para poder ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Arigato Temari demo no creo que puedas ayudarme…

No lo sabes sino me lo cuentas

Si te lo contara y tú quisieras ayudarme arruinarías tu vida con Shikamaru – le contó bajando la mirada.

Más de lo que está no lo creo – respondió con una sonrisa triste y al ver la mirada interrogante de su amiga le dijo – mejor te lo cuento en otro sitio.

Claro, vamos a mi casa, está cerca

Y caminaron hacia la casa de la pelirrosa sin mediar palabra, cuando ya llegaron se fueron al salón y se sentaron frente a frente.

Cuenta, ¿qué te pasa con Shikamaru? ¿Es que ya no te gusta? – la interrogó.

Me gustaba pero es que ya estoy harta de que pase más tiempo con sus amigos y en misiones cuando yo estoy aquí – se quejó entre sollozos – Casi nunca podemos vernos ya que o estoy en mi villa o en una misión o él en una misión. Y cuando no lo está nos la pasamos con sus amigos y no estamos solos nunca.

¿Se lo has dicho?

Claro pero a él parece que le da igual – se volvió a quejar y continuó, ya había parado de llorar – Además, siempre dice que esto es problemático y siempre estamos discutiendo porque es un machista.

Me estás contando un montón de quejas, algo bueno tiene que tener para que te hallas enamorado de él, ¿no? – preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

No sé que he visto en él para enamorarme, ahora estamos en la típica amistad antes de la ruptura – le contó – Supongo que es como lo tuyo con Sasuke, ¿no?

Eso es parte del pasado, antes era una niña tonta – le había pillado por sorpresa el comentario de su amiga pero pudo recomponerse a tiempo para una contestación, y después de un rato agregó – he cambiado…

Ya lo he visto, ahora le odias – no era una pregunta - ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado todos estos días? Estas siempre en otro mundo cuando ya nadie te habla, estás muy rara últimamente.

Lo siento pero aunque ya no estés con Shikamaru todavía queda tu familia…

¡Sakura! – la sacó de sus pensamientos – si no me lo cuentas no sabré si puedo ayudarte, si veo que no puedo ayudarte no me pasará nada, ¿no?

Está bien… - se rindió – Quiero hacerme más fuerte y también quiero poder ocultar mejor mis emociones para lo que voy a hacer: traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Y no es lo que piensas, como tú has dicho ya no me gusta, sólo lo hago por Naruto.

Entiendo, entonces sólo era eso – la miró un poco desilusionada por la respuesta – no entiendo a qué venia tanto misterio.

Es que para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta tengo antes que hacer otra cosa – al ver la mirada interesada de la rubia prosiguió un poco dubitativa – se podría decir que tengo que convivir con el diablo, o mejor dicho con los diablos.

O.o No te entiendo…

Tengo que… - dijo, a continuación se mordió el labio y después casi en un susurro a penas audible prosiguió – unirme a Akatsuki.

¡Unirte…! – no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sakura le tapó la boca.

¿Pero qué haces? Te van a oir… - se quejó.

Estás loca, ¿no? Te van a matar ya que mataste a uno de ellos – intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión pero al parecer era ya imposible.

Iie, el lider no atiende a sentimentalismos, ahora necesitan a miembros y eso es lo que van a tener – dijo con una sonrisa – van a tener 2 miembros.

¿No estarás contando conmigo?

Claro que no, me refiero a mi y a un antiguo miembro suyo, aunque… - prosiguió – si quieres también puedes venir.

Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, no quiero traicionar a mis hermanos ni a mi villa – susurró con dolor, por un lado quería ayudar a su amiga, acompañarla y estar a su lado como la hermana mayor que se consideraba, pero no podía dejar a su familia – Ellos mataron a Gaara, no quiero encontarme al que lo mató, aunque en cierto modo quiero vergarme y el estar cerca podría ver sus debilidades y su forma de luchar.

La verdad es que hay otra razón por la que quiero entrar en Akatsuki – reconoció la pelirrosa – por un lado quiero estar alli ya que también está Itachi y porque me haré más fuerte pero por otro lado también quiero estar alli porque quiero ser de más ayuda para la villa, asi que quiero recoger la máxima información posible en mi estancia alli.

Entiendo pero es demasiado peligroso

Lo sé pero ya nada me importa – le contestó – Desde que él se fue ya nada me importa, ni siquiera morir. He cambiado, ya no soy la misma de antes y todo por culpa del Uchiha.

Veo que le odias mucho, pero como dicen de los errores se aprenden y – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa por lo que va a decir – todo pasa por una razón.

¿Razón?

Piensalo, si no te hubieras enamorado de él no le odiarías y ahora no serías ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que eres – le comentó.

Tienes razón… - bajó la mirada, pensativa.

Sakura… - la llamó y la pelirrosa levantó la mirada – Hay algo que no te he dicho y es que la razón por la que estamos así, Shikamaru y yo, tiene nombre propio…

Ino – pronunció el nombre con asco, desprecio y odio.

Hai – ahora sus rostros se tornaron serios y sin expresiones – Más que con sus amigos se la pasa con ella y encima ella está muy coqueta con él. La odio… pero no solo ella tiene la culpa de nuestra casi ruptura, él también la tiene.

Entiendo, ¿quieres vengarte?

Iie, o al menos no por ahora – seguían sin expresiones – Pero cuando yo corte con él ellos empiecen juro que lo haré. Mejor cambiemos de tema…

Claro – dirigió su mirada a la ventana, más concretamente a la luna – Al parecer ya es tarde, supongo que te tienes que ir. Y sobre lo de Akatsuki, no voy a cambiar de parecer, aunque puede que haya contratiempos en mis planes como matarle en vez de traerle de vuelta.

Eso no sería de extrañar – respondió con una sonrisa y, dirigiendo su mirada a la luna, respondió – Es verdad, ya es tarde, mejor me voy ya pero esta conversación todavía no ha terminado, todavía queda mucho por hablar…

Hasta mañana – la despidió la pelirrosa, extrañada ya que pensaba que ya no había nada que hablar.

Hasta mañana – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. La pelirrosa, por su parte, la siguió y subió por las escaleras, los cuales estaban enfrente de la puerta de la entrada. Temari se detuvo, con la puerta ya abierta y dijo – Lo he decidido, me iré contigo… me uniré a Akatsuki.

Dicho eso la rubia se fue. La pelirrosa comprendió entonces de qué tenían que seguir hablando mañana y, con una sonrisa siniestra que hasta el más sanguinario temería, se fue a darse una ducha y a continuación se fue a dormir. La sonrisa no se había ido en ningún momento de su hermoso rostro…


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Temari se fue en busca de cierto pelinegro para darle no muy buenas noticias

A la mañana siguiente Temari se fue en busca de cierto pelinegro para darle no muy buenas noticias. Para su desgracia la rubia sabía perfectamente donde encontrarle, en el lugar donde tuvo su primer beso, su lugar mágico… Allí estaba, sentado en la hierba respaldado en un árbol bajo su sombra pero el lugar donde ella tendría que estar, a su lado, estaba ocupado por otra rubia. Cabreada, aunque no se notaba, caminó tranquilamente hacia donde estaba su novio. Él, interrogante, se levantó para recibirla con un beso y ella, ya estando delante de él, le pegó una bofetada.

Ya hemos cortado – le dijo a Ino y, sin que Shikamaru pudiera decir nada, se marchó – Ya tenéis el camino libre para estar juntos…

En principio quería ir a su casa para desahogarse pero tenía que ser fuerte, así que al final se fue a la casa de Sakura. Ya delante de la puerta, tocó, y la abrió la pelirrosa.

Entra – la invitó con una sonrisa, que al cerrar la puerta, se esfumó – Toma asiento, esto nos llevará muchas horas. ¿Quieres algo?

Iie, mejor vamos al grano – le contestó, sentandose en el mismo lugar del día anterior – Ya he cortado con él.

Genial – la felicitó – Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es decirles a tus hermanos que te quedarás aquí un año, para hacer misiones y así fortalecer el lazo de Suna y Konoha.

¿Un año? ¿Tanto tiempo?

Hai, en ese año entrenaremos nuestros jutsus y nuestras emociones – le contó – Después ya estaremos listas para unirnos a ellos.

Demo en un año puede que Akatsuki ya no exista – se quejó, un poco agobiada ante la idea – O puede que el que mató a Gaara muera.

Tienes razón, es mucho tiempo… - ambas se quedaron pensativas, hasta que la rubia tuvo una idea.

¿Qué te parece un mes? – le propuso la rubia - Si vemos que no somos muy fuertes seguiremos otro mes y así. Aunque creo que en lo que más tenemos que trabajar es en nuestras emociones. Si somos frías, nos aceptarán, además… Necesitan miembros así que no nos rechazarán.

Es una buena idea – reconoció – Creo que no necesitamos entrenar mucho nuestros jutsus… de ellos nos ocuparemos en Akatsuki, es mejor entrenar con los más fuertes.

Hai – asintió - ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Tú conoces los bosques de los Nara, ¿no? – Temari solo asintió – Bien, entonces tú me guiarás por algún sitio donde no nos vean. Así podremos coger a Hidan y meterlo en una bolsa, después de eso nos iremos de la villa lo más lejos posible. Cuando ya lo estemos, nos ocultaremos en algún lugar y yo coceré todas las partes de su cuerpo. Él nos dirá donde está Akatsuki…

¿Ese no es con el que luchó Shikamaru que casi le cuesta la vida? – la pelirrosa asintió y esta sonrió maliciosamente. Después, cayendo en la cuenta, dijo - Que yo tenga entendido todos los miembros tienen anillos…

Tsunade-sama tiene uno, nos lo llevaremos – la cortó y antes de que dijera algo la rubia, Sakura contestó, sabiendo lo que pensaba – Exacto, solo una podrá entrar… Y esa serás tú. Demo no te preocupes, no estarás sola, yo iré a la guarida de Orochimaru y recuperaré el anillo.

Iie, yo cogeré el anillo de Orochimaru

No seas tonta, no voy a permitir que te pase nada por mi culpa…

Yo fui la que decidió irme contigo, no es tu culpa – la cortó la rubia.

La idea a sido mia, así que iré yo – se levantó – Además, tú no sabes donde está la guarida. Vamos a entrenar, nos queda mucho que hacer.

Está bien… - la siguió hasta el bosque, donde se encontraron con Sai.

Temari, por un lado, no quería entrar así en Akatsuki, ella quería ir a la guarida de Orochimaru y coger su anillo. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga pelirrosa se encontraría con cierto pelinegro y no sabía como reaccionarían, no quería perderla. Sabía que Sakura era fuerte y ahora lo serían mucho más con ese entrenamiento pero Sasuke no se quedaba atrás. Pero, de todos modos, sabía que ella no dejaría que Temari se fuera a buscar el anillo, así que mejor no molestarse en discutir en algo donde ya se sabe la ganadora.

Hola – las saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa casi verdadera - ¿Para qué me queríais?

Queremos que nos entrenes para no mostrar emociones en los combates – le explicó la pelirrosa.

Me niego – contestó Sai y, aunque no lo mostraba, muy enojado y preocupado – No quiero que unas chicas como vosotras paséis por algo así.

No somos débiles – dijo Temari, mosqueada.

No me refería a eso, no quiero que unas chicas tan lindas como vosotras sufráis lo que yo sufrí desde niño – aclaró – Además, ¿para qué no queréis expresar?

Porque ahora los enemigos son más fuertes que antes, si queremos vencerlos no debemos expresar nuestras emociones – le aclaró Sakura, y con un susurro, dijo – Las emociones te hacen débil…

¿Quién eres? – preguntó de pronto el pelinegro a Sakura y, ante el asombro de la pelirrosa, dijo – La Sakura que conocí me dijo todo lo contrario, las emociones te hacen más fuerte.

Esa Sakura ya no existe o mejor dicho nunca existió – le contestó, con el semblante totalmente serio y sin expresión – esta es la verdadera. Onegai, Sai-kun ayudanos.

Está bien… - se rindió – Pero no será para nada fácil y no esperen de mí compasión durante el entrenamiento. ¿Seguro que queréis hacerlo?

Hai – respondieron a la vez las kunoichis.

Empecemos.

Dicho eso, se colocó justo detrás de una sorprendida Temari, la cual se dio cuenta de donde estaba el chico cuando le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, lanzándola muy lejos.

Temari-san, no debes expresar tu sorpresa, recuérdalo – le aconsejó – Acercate.

Ella se dirigió hacia él y cuando ya estaban de frente a frente, de un rápido movimiento, Sai le hizo una pequeña pero dolorosa herida en la mano.

¡Ahh! ¡¿Pero qué coño haces?! – se quejó.

Cada vez que mostréis emociones os haré un corte en la mano – les explicó. – Y cada vez serán más dolorosas, aunque pensándolo mejor…

Sai hizo unos extraños sellos pero al acabarlos no pasó nada. Las chicas lo miraban desconfiadas y Sakura, que no se había movido del sitio, se acercó a Temari para curarle la herida. La pelirrosa colocó sus manos sobre la herida y, ante las miradas atónitas de ambas, la herida no se curaba.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó incrédula Sakura, y de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano. Se miró y allí estaba, había aparecido una herida, una herida que no podía sanar…

Es una técnica que utilizan los ambu para estos tipos de entrenamiento, si mostráis alguna emoción aparecerá una herida – explicó – Así que os conviene no mostrar ninguna emoción. Y como habéis podido comprobar no se pueden curar…

"¡Kuso!" Ahora verás… - murmuró Sakura para después lanzarse contra Sai.

Le iba a propinar uno de sus increíbles puñetazos cuando el pelinegro la agarró del brazo, sorprendiendo a Sakura, provocando un nuevo corte.

- Demasiado predecible, se puede leer en tus ojos, eres como un libro abierto… - dijo el de tez pálida.

- Ja – se rió la pelirrosa, sarcástica.

Sakura lanzó varios kunais y shurikens contra él, quien los esquivó con insultante facilidad. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Temari le lanzado una ráfaga cortante de aire, dándole de lleno.

- Creo que te olvidaste de mí – dijo burlonamente la rubia, provocando otro corte cerca del labio – "Mierda…"

- No del todo – de repente Temari se vió inmovilizada por una mancha de tinta negra en sus pies.

Sai se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad con su katana en la mano, preparado para acestarle un golpe final y dejarla fuera de combate. La princesa del viento intenta safarse desesperadamente, sin resultados. Cuando el pelinegro le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, la rubia dejó de intentar escapar y le miró, sonriendo burlonamente haciendo que este se sorprendiera. No pudo parar su ataque y le clavó la espada en el abdomen, convirtiéndose en un tronco con tres sellos explosivos. El chico no podía sacar la katana del tronco a tiempo, por lo que los sellos explotaron, quemándolo.

Sai salió de aquella explosión por poco pero su sorpresa fue al encontrase con diez shurikens y kunais dirigiéndose hacia él, quien los esquivó a duras penas por el polvo de la explosión. El pelinegro sonrió.

- ¿De verdad piensan que me van a dar con unos simples shurikens y kunais? – de pronto sintió algo afiliado clavándose a su espalda. El polvo se dispersó dejando ver a la pelirrosa con hilos de chacra en sus dedos – Así que tenías sujetados los kunais y shurikens por si los esquivaba… ¿Pero qué?

Debajo del pelinegro apareció Temari propinándole una fuerte patada, elevándolo del suelo a bastante altura. La rubia se apoyó en el suelo con una rodilla y puso su abanico cerrado en horizontal delante de ella. La pelirrosa corría hacia ella y saltó encima del abanico. Temari la impulsó hacia Sai quien estaba todavía suspendido en el aire en estado de shock. Sakura se acercaba a él a una velocidad vertiginosa con un chacra verde. Cuando ya estuvo cerca del chico le tocó la cabeza para luego cogersela y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

- N-No puedo moverme – se decía Sai, sorprendido para después sonreir y cerrar los ojos – Así que he perdido…

- ¡Ahhh! – se quejaba de pronto la pelirrosa, cayendo de rodillas. Temari fue corriendo en su auxilio – Estaba tan concentrada en ganarte que no me he dado cuenta de las tantas expresiones que he hecho. Tengo por todas partes…

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba una agotada Temari mientras aguantaba el tremendo dolor por los miles de cortes que tenía.

- Si… no es para tanto. Hay que acostumbrarse al dolor – le contestaba mientras intentaba no reírse para que no le salieran más cortes.

- ¡Hola! ¡Todavía sigo aquí y no me puedo mover! ¿Podría alguien ayudarme? – gritaba un olvidado Sai para hacerse notar - ¡Y podéis reiros ya, la técnica ha acabado!

En ese momento las chicas empezaron a reírse del pobre Sai. Se levantaron a duras penas y se dirigieron a paso lento hacia el pelinegro. Le cogieron cada una de un brazo y se lo pasaron por el cuello, sosteniéndolo, y empezaron a caminar hacia el hospital.

- "Y esto solo ha sido el principio de un duro entrenamiento… Nos queda mucho por aprender y poco tiempo para hacerlo…" – pensaban las kunoichis y, al mismo tiempo, dieron un suspiro – "Se nos va a ser muy largo y pesado…"


	3. Chapter 3

Pasó una semana hasta que se recuperaron de su duro entrenamiento

Pasó una semana hasta que se recuperaron de su duro entrenamiento. Los tres chicos salieron juntos del hospital, cada uno con un estado de ánimo distinto a los otros.

- "No quiero continuar con el entrenamiento, estoy agotada… ¿Es que me quieren matar? Estuvimos una semana recuperándonos de las heridas, y todo porque Sai no quitó del todo la técnica ¬¬… No quiero volver a pasar por ello otra vez…" – pensaba la rubia, alicaída.

- "¡Maldito Sai! ¡Hemos perdido por su culpa una semana! Sólo nos quedan tres para terminar nuestro entrenamiento" – pensaba la pelirrosa, furiosa, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo.

- "Eso les pasa por meterse conmigo. Justo cuando llegamos al hospital puse otra vez la técnica, impidiendo así que las heridas se curaran. Pero esto sólo fue el principio…" – Sai tenía una siniestra y maliciosa sonrisa en su pálido rostro, lo que provocó un escalofrío en las dos kunoichis.

- Sai… - le llamó Temari, nerviosa. El nombrado volteó para verla, y sonreía como siempre - ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada. Estoy perfectamente. "Justo lo contrario a como lo estaréis vosotras dentro de poco" – sonrió interiormente – "En el hospital me dio tiempo a pensar en una venganza… Va a ser una dulce venganza"

- Ya llegamos al bosque – dijo Sakura, quien irradiaba una energía increíble y muchas ganas de entrenar.

- Por desgracia… - murmuró por lo bajo la rubia, apenada.

- Bien, empecemos. Aunque antes quería deciros unos cambios – las chicas lo miraron, sorprendidas – Ahora vosotras no atacaréis, sólo defenderéis. Yo haré la técnica de la otra vez y os atacaré de diversas formas, de modo que provocaré diversas expresiones en vosotras. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es defender y esforzaros en no mostrar ninguna expresión. Fácil.

- "Fácil para ti…" Vale, empecemos – dijeron al unísono y se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Sai realizó los sellos de la técnica ambu y desapareció de la vista de las chicas. Ellas mantuvieron la calma y se pusieron de defensa, espalda con espalda. Empezaron a mirar a todas partes, pera nada, no había ni rastro de Sai. Ni siquiera sintieron rastro alguno de su chacra…

- Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… - murmuró Temari, controlando su emoción de sorprendida.

- ¡Claro, está debajo tierra! – empezó a sentir como la tierra temblaba - ¡Temari, salta!

Las dos saltaron en direcciones totalmente opuestas justo a tiempo de evitar el ataque de Sai, quien salía con un kunai. Las chicas miraban al pelinegro con el semblante serio… el pelinegro dirigía su mirada a ambas, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Fue corriendo hacia Temari y antes de darle una patada en el estómago, desapareció y reapareció detrás de Sakura. La pelirrosa se agachó y Sai le propinó una fuerte patada en la espalda de la pelirrosa, lanzándola contra un árbol cercano. Sakura levantó su mirada, desafiante, hacia el pelinegro y entonces gritó de dolor. Apareció una herida en el mismo sitio donde había una en proceso de recuperación, lo que provocó más dolor.

- Debes controlar tu ira. Además, esto solo es un entrenamiento, no hay que ponerse así. Es tu culpa por bajar la guardia – le recriminó Sai, sonriendo interiormente – "Esta técnica sigue un orden de aparición en la heridas, aunque en cada individuo es un orden diferente. Por eso los ambu no quitan esta técnica después del entrenamiento, sino saldrá una herida encima de las anteriores, lo que provocará más dolor aún."

- "¿Sólo un entrenamiento? Sino me hubiera agachado me hubiera pegado una patada justo detrás de la rodilla. Él quiere lesionarme…. Bueno, mejor así. Es como una batalla real, pensaré que es contra uno de los Akatsuki…"

Sai volvía a arremeter contra Sakura, quien rodó por la hierba justo a tiempo. Ella se levantó y se dispuso a esperarle. Cuando Sai le iba a dar un puñetazo y le tuvo cerca, apareció una imagen de Sasuke en su mente. Como si fuera acto reflejo, la pelirrosa se giró sobre sus talones para esquivar el puñetazo del pelinegro y propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago, lanzándolo muy lejos contra un árbol. La rubia se sorprendió, haciéndose un corte en la mano, justo al lado del labio, como la otra vez.

- "Qué dolor…" Sakura, ¿no teníamos que defendernos sólo? – preguntó la rubia, mientras se acercaba a su amiga, sin dejar de mirar ahora el cuerpo inconciente del chico.

- Lo sé… pero no he podido evitarlo, creía que era Sasuke… - intentó excusarse la chica, mirando al cuerpo del chico – Vamos a llevarlo al hospital…

- ¡Temari! – la llamó una voz muy conocida para la rubia. Se giró y le saludó con una sonrisa de las suyas.

- Hola Gaara, Kankuro – les saludó y después se volteó para ver a su amiga – Lo siento pero le tendrás que llevar tú sola. Me tengo que ir con ellos y les tengo que decir algunas cosas – le envió una mirada significativa a la pelirrosa y ésta solo asintió, seria.

- No hay problema – sonrió y le salió un corte en la mejilla, lo que sorprendió enormemente a los recién llegados.

- Es una larga historia. Os lo contaré más tarde. ¿Nos vamos? – Temari empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar, y alzó la mano, en señal de despedida. Sus hermanos la siguieron, deseosos de escuchar lo que les quería decir.

Sakura escuchó un ruido en los arbustos, se volteó a ver donde se encontraba Sai pero éste seguía en la misma posición, lo que la extrañó.

- Abría jurado que escuché algo… - murmuró para después encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia su amigo.

Ya estaba muy cerca de él y justo cuando iba a pasar por su lado, éste movió su pierna, haciendo que ella tropezara y se cayera encima de él. Sakura había cerrado los ojos por el golpe y, al abrirlos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sai seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Parece un ángel cuando está dormido… - dijo Sakura y sonrió para sí – "Pero en realidad es un demonio en el cuerpo de un niño" – iba a levantarse pero los brazos del ojinegro la rodearon por la cintura, juntando más sus cuerpos. Entonces abrió los ojos y sonrió con malicia - ¿Pero qué…? ¿No estabas inconciente?

- ¿De verdad piensas que un golpe así me iba a dejar inconciente? Que ingenua eres… eso me gusta – sus ojos mostraban una lujuria y un deseo hacia la pelirrosa incalculables – "Ahora pagarás por lo que me hiciste, eso no se le hace a un Uchiha."

El pelinegro acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella. La chica logró ladear su cabeza a tiempo, evitando así el ser besada. A él pareció no importarle ya que la abrazó fuertemente para que no escapara y no se le había borrado la sonrisa de su cara. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, se sentía reconfortada y muy segura pero no sabía por qué.

- "Huele muy bien… una mezcla de bosque y… sangre…".

- ¿Por qué no dejas que te bese? Hagamos un trato, tú me besas y yo te dejo marchar – le ofreció sensualmente Sai, susurrándole en el oído.

- Ni loca – le contestó, secante.

- Como quieras, yo estoy muy a gusto así. Puedo estar así durante días. Además de que tengo una vista excelente – sonrió burlonamente pero ella no lo vió ya que estaba apoyada en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados.

La chica, al escuchar eso, se levanta lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, furiosa, lo que provocó un corte en su muñeca. Aguantó el dolor a duras penas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Algo en esa mirada la atraía, la seducía. Bajó su mirada a sus labios, sin poder evitarlo, y se sonrojó. Le atraía tanto esos labios…

- "Es tan hermosa como fuerte… Y esos labios tan carnosos... no se si podré aguantar mucho sin besarlos. Además, ese aroma a cerezos en flor… me hipnotiza…" – ambos estaba hipnotizados el uno por el otro, ninguno quería que ese momento pasase, era tan mágico… - ¿Por qué no dejaste que te besara?

- Porque no me gustas. Mira que también la pregunta… - desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sonrojada a más no poder.

- No me digas que nunca has besado a nadie – el chico sonreía burlonamente lo que provocó más enojo en la pelirrosa – Entonces seré muy afortunado al ser el primero.

Sin darle tiempo a la chica para hacer nada, la agarró fuertemente por la cintura con una mano y con la otra la agarró de la nuca, atrayéndola hacia sus labios. Sus labios se rozaron, haciendo estremecer a Sakura. Sai empezó a besarla dulcemente y con ternura y delicadeza, como si temiese que se fuera a romper. Acarició los labios de ella con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que ella aceptó, gustosa. Su lengua empezó a explorar la boca de la chica y ella, quien no quería esperar, empezó a explorar la de él. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno. Se miraron. En sus ojos se podía ver deseo y lujuria. El chico acercó sus labios al cuello de ella y empezó a besarlos, sacando un gemido por parte de ella. Sai empezó a succionar, dejando una marca.

Ella se levantó corriendo y se alejó de él a paso lento, sin quitarle sus ojos jade de encima, horrorizada por lo que acababa de suceder. Se llevó una mano inconcientemente a la marca y salió corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. El chico sonrió maliciosamente.

- Pronto serás mía, mi Sakura, mi dulce Sakura – en sus ojos por un momento apareció un deje de ternura pero después volvió a su forma, inexpresivos.

En el salón de una casa se encontraban tres hermanos, dos de ellos escuchando lo que les contaba su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, para empezar lo del corte de Sakura fue por una técnica ambu que nos puso Sai. Consiste en que si mostramos alguna emoción nos saldrá cortes. – empezó a explicar – Quiero pediros que me dejéis quedarme hasta que termine mi entrenamiento, y mientras puedo hacer misiones para Konoha. Quiero hacerme más fuerte y así poder estar al nivel de los Akatsuki.

Miró a sus hermanos a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Y no tardó mucho en escuchar una.

- Está bien – aceptó el pelirrojo – Supongo que una de las razones por las que quieres quedarte aquí es ese Nara – vio que ella bajaba la mirada – La verdad no quiero incomodarte pero me da mala espina… - se escuchó un pequeño sollozo por parte de ella - ¿Temari? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

- He cortado con él… - pudo decir y, al ver la cara de alegría mal disimulada de ellos, dijo – La he visto con otra…

En el rostro de ambos se pudo apreciar varias emociones a la vez: odio, rabia, ira… Cuando la chica quiso darse cuenta, sus hermanos habían desaparecido…


End file.
